Infinite Lovers
by Call-Me-Ryuzaki
Summary: Various one-shots with everyone's favorite time-traveling priestess. -Latest: Levi Ackerman-
1. Note

Authors Note:

There's probably another story with the same title, but i honestly could not think of another title.

I actually had been planning on writing something like this since 2010 XD Just never got around to it.

Also...

I've been making very very very slow progress on my other stories and I apologize for not updating weekly.

 **Edited:**

 **Another thing: Thanks for those who pointed out it was coded! Problem has been fixed. I apologize.**


	2. Edward Elric

She had been traveling with the Elric brothers for a little over a year. Mysteriously appearing in their world, on the steps of Headquarters to be exact. Roy Mustang had taken her in and provided her with food and clothes until she got back on her feet. Many times he had tried to pry out answers from her, but with no luck. Later she had met with the Elric brothers and requested to join them as they traveled around, searching for what they called the philosopher stone. Maybe along the way she'd be able to find a way home. A way back to Inuyasha.

As they traveled, she learned all she could about this world and their Alchemy. The brothers had bought her a few alchemy books which she had instantly dived into.

Alphonse had began noticing his brothers off behavior six months after Kagome had joined them and quickly put the pieces together and internally fangirled. He had set out to bring Kagome and his brother together, often leaving them alone together. His most daring attempt was booking a hotel room with a single twin sized bed. He had paid the woman at the desk extra money to not say a word to his brother or the girl he was with.

"W-what?" Kagome's face turned a bright red, Edward's mimicking hers. "T-there's only one room available with one bed!?"

"I'm so sorry ma'am. We have a checkout tomorrow afternoon if that will suffice?" Kagome ran her fingers through her raven locks.

"W-we'll take it." Edward snatched the keys from the desk and headed off towards the room. Alphonse was more shocked than Kagome was. He looked at the priestess who was staring at Edwards retreating back with a bright face. She swallowed the lump in her throat and followed after him.

They found him plopped onto the bed. It was late out already and the two of them were exhausted. Alphonse made himself comfortable in the corner of the room. Kagome grabbed the blanket on the edge of the bed laid it out on the floor. She reached over to grab the spare pillow, but Edward's hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. She froze. Brown clashed with intense gold. He stared at her, his grip not loosening in the slightest. In one fluid motion he pulled her onto the bed and wrapped an arm around her, his head buried itself into the crook of her neck. It had taken her awhile, but she managed to relax and melt into his embrace.

For awhile, she laid there awake, playing with the strands of his hair. Edward had long since fallen asleep, leaving the priestess to her thoughts _. "Inuyasha... betrayed me."_ she thought to herself, her fingers running through his long golden hair.

 **XXXXXX**

 _"Who will it be Inuyasha!" Naraku cackled as he watched Inuyasha's gaze flicker between the two struggling girls. Naraku lifted them higher into the air, growing impatient._

 _"Inuyasha!" Kagome kicked and screamed as she pleaded him with her eyes._

 _"How about I help you choose!" And with that Naraku lifted them higher, high enough that the drop would kill any human, and then let go. Instinctively, Inuyasha shot forward, jumping to catch Kikyo and gently setting her on the ground._

 _Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha..." she whispered. She closed her eyes, waiting for the fall to kill her. However, she landed in anothers arms. She looked up at Miroku who was staring down at her worriedly. The priestess wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder as silent tears rolled down her cheeks._

 **XXXXXX**

She had long since severed any romantic feelings she had for Inuyasha after that day. When she had first met Edward she felt something inside her stir. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. As time went on, it only grew more and more.

"Are you awake?" he suddenly asked causing Kagome to jump.

"Y-yeah." she answered quietly.

"Can't sleep?"

She shook her head and let out a sigh. Alphonse had left the room sometime in the night while she was distracted by her thoughts, leaving just the two of them in the room. Edward sat up and sighed as well. Kagome followed suite, tucking her legs beneath her. She met his intense golden eyes and felt a blush rise to her cheeks within seconds.

"W-what?" she stuttered out, the blush only growing deeper.

His eyes softened and he let out a laugh. "I didn't realize it before." he smiled at her. Something about that smile of his nearly caused her heart to stop. Her stomach was doing somersaults.

"R-realize what?" She noted the rising blush on his own cheeks.

"How much I actually love you."

And it was in that moment, her whole world ceased. Everything stopped. Her heart, her breathing, everything. All she could do was stare at the blonde haired boy laying inches from her. The arm around her waist was slightly shaking. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

He reached out with his hand and grabbed her own, intertwining his metal fingers with her own. Kagome stared at their hands with a glazed sort of look. "I've... always wanted to hold your hand." he admitted softly. "But never had to courage to do so." his eyes trailed back to her own chocolate ones. "When you told me... about that Inuyasha guy... I felt rage burn inside me... I wanted to cause him as much pain as he had caused you. But, I was also happy when you said that you didn't have feelings for him anymore. At the time, I didn't understand why, but now I do."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breathe. "I-I would be lying... if I said I didn't harbor any feelings for you. At first, I thought you were loud and annoying with a short temper. I still wasn't over Inuyasha when we met, his betrayal was still fresh in my mind after all. It hurt a lot. I often stayed up late crying. Alphonse was always the one to comfort me when you were snoring away. In a way, he helped me get over him, but at the same time you did as well." Kagome smiled at Edward. "You were always there for me, no matter what it was. To you, I am Kagome, nobody else. That was more than Inuyasha ever did. I wasn't useless in your eyes, nor was I just a shard detector. And for that, I am grateful."

After a pause Edward spoke. "I love you." and he leaned in and captured her lips with his in a clumsy kiss. The priestess smiled into it as she intertwined her other hand with his.

 _"I love you too."_


	3. Yu Kanda (D Gray man)

Yu Kanda was never one for expressing his feelings, so when it came to the new exorcist, Kagome, he had no idea what to do. She contained a power that rivaled that of innocence called the Shikon No Tama. Carrying around such a power caused trouble for the priestess and she was not to go out alone. Akuma were attracted to it, like bees to honey.

Often he found himself curious about the jewel that she carried. Nothing in their records mentioned anything about a Shikon jewel or of anything that rivaled that of innocence. So, when he finally got the courage to ask the woman that plagues his mind all day, he was overjoyed that she had agreed to tell him.

"Kanda, what I'm about to tell you stays between you and me. Do you understand?" the blue haired samurai nodded his head and leaned by with his arms across his chest. "Alright. This Shikon Jewel is nowhere to be found in your books, no? That's because it's not supposed to exist here in this... world." Kagome had chosen her words carefully, at first. In the end, she ended up pouring her heart out to Kanda. Tears were involved which made him very uncomfortable. He had feelings for this girl and didn't know what to do when she cried. Why she told him everything? She wasn't sure herself. Maybe it was because she needed to get it all off her chest.

To Kanda, she was far from useless. Her arrows purified the once human souls, much like their anti akuma weapons. A lot of time, he'd be the one saving her from near death experience due to the jewel that hung around her neck.

"Ah, thanks again Kanda." she would always say with a smile. Like she was used to it.

He got especially worried when she never returned to the small camp they had made inside an abandoned cabin one night during a mission. Allen was worried about her as well, it was easy to read the white haired male.

"Miss Higurashi has been gone for quite sometime now." their finder spoke. "About an hour now I'd say."

"What if she got hurt? Or worse... killed." Allen's leg moved up and down as he thought of all the terrible possibility that could have happened to the young girl.

Kanda abruptly stood up. "I'm going to go look for her. You stay here in case she returns."

Allen looked at Kanda quizzically. "You never offer to go find someone. Let alone a newbie." A smug smile found its way onto his face, "Unless, of course, you like Kagome." he laughed as a blush found its way to Kanda's cheeks.

"D-don't be ridiculous!" he scoffed and tried to hid his embarrassment. "I'll be back." he grumbled as he grabbed Mugen and took off before Allen could say anything.

Kanda stormed through the dark woods, his mind focused on keeping calm. If anything had happened to her, he'd make sure that they wouldn't live to see the next day. "That damn woman, always getting herself in trouble. Why the hell does she carry that thing around? It's like a magnet for Akuma!"

"Kanda!" A happy voice yelled out from above?

He looked up and wish he hadn't. There she was, the woman who had been missing for over an hour, stuck inside a net. "A... little help here?" she let out a nervous laugh as the samurai's eye twitched. With a sigh, he unsheathed his sword and cut the rope holding the net in place. Kagome let out a yelp as she plummeted to the ground.

However, instead of hitting the ground, she landed in a pair of strong arms. "A-ah, thanks..."

He didn't say anything as he set her on his feet. Kagome was confused. Lenalee had told her that Kanda had a bad attitude towards everyone and could care less about what happened. If you messed up, he'd be the first one to point it out. Not once had he done any of those things to her and it left her confused.

She stepped towards him, to see if he was okay, but suddenly she found herself being embraced by him. "K-Kanda?"

"Idiot." he whispered. "I thought... something had happened to you."

"S-Sorry."

He pulled away from her and looked her dead in the eye. "Sorry? That's it! Do you realize how worried I was! I thought you had died or had been kid-" he was cut off by Kagome grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down into a kiss.

He froze, eyes widened at the sudden contact. A heated blush spread across his cheeks

She pulled away from him. Silent for a moment before she had realized what she had done. Her face mimicked his cherry red one. "I-I am so sorry!" she shrieked. "I don't know what came over me! You were yelling at me a-and before I realized what was happening, I kissed you! B-but you looked... really handsome underneath the moonlight.." she avoided his gaze, looking everywhere but at him.

He touched his lips with his fingers. The soft feelings of her lips still lingering. He grabbed her wrist and pulled the priestess into him, forcing her to look up at him. He didn't have to say anything. The look he was giving her said everything he wanted to say and she understood. With a smile they leaned in simultaneously until they met in long awaited kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

Eh Sorry if Kanda was a little out of character. I tried.

I had someone ask about requests, I'm willing to do requests. :D

Some may take longer than others.

But anywho hope you enjoy!


	4. Levi Ackerman

Kagome smiled as she watched the group laugh and joke with one another. She would have joined them, but she felt like an outside. She was actually. She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't even exist in this world, and yet here she was, partying with a bunch of people she had only met a year prior.

Her eyes drifted to the only other Japanese woman in the room. It was strange to think that Mikasa Ackerman was part of her family. An offspring of Souta's she had discovered. With that information, she had deduced that she had somehow ended up far into the future. Of course, she couldn't tell anyone else that. It was her secret. Hanji was dead set on finding out what the priestess was hiding, but she was stubborn and wouldn't budge. _"I don't think even Hanji could comprehend all the things I've been through."_ A giggled escaped through her lips at the mere thought of it. In fact, the only one who knew about her secret was the Commander, Erwin Smith. Though it had taken a well to convince him she was telling him the truth.

Kagome's eyes landed on a blonde haired male. Armin Arlert. In the small amount of time she'd been here, he was the closest thing to a best friend. He was innocent and filled with curiosity. They way they had became friends was rather unusally.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Armin squinted at the book he was currently reading. Or well, trying to read. He couldn't seem to make any sense out of any of it and it was driving him up the wall. He had spent the majoirty of his freetime to deciphering this book, but just couldn't make out the characters sitting before him. He had asked Mikasa, seeing as how it was japanese, but she didn't know either._

 _Just as he was about the give up, a voice had spoken up. "Ah, a complete history of the Feudal Era?" He looked up to meet the brown eyes of the survey corps newest member. He hadn't learned her name quite yet._

 _"Y-you can read this?" he asked her, staring at her with wide blue eyes._

 _Kagome blinked. "Yes? You can't?"_

 _He shook his head. "No. I've been trying to translate it, but no such luck." his shoulders slumped._

 _"I could teach you. It's really not all that difficult once you get the hang of it." She smiled at him as he beamed at her and quickly accepted it. They spent the next few weeks together, attached to the hip, as she taught him the different characters and how to eventually read the book._

 **(End flashback)**

Kagome smiled at the fond memory. She loved Armin. He was her best friend after all. It was through him that she had made all these wonderful friends, despite being an outside from another time period.

When she had first arrived, she had not been expecting giant humanoid creatures to lead the race of humans to near extinction. If she thought demons were bad, these Titans were worse. At first, she didn't think that were too bad. She kept asking herself how the hell were the humans defeated by such creatures. After learning more, she finally understood.

Her first encounter with a Titan was none too pleasant, like everyone else's. She had trained with the others to go out onto the battlefield with them and somehow, during the battle of Trost, she had gotten seperated from her squad members. It hadn't taken her long to realize she was the only one left of her squad. She had watched as soldiers were torn in half and eaten by those Titans. And of course, trouble always found the priestess.

 **(Flashback)**

 _She had been fleeing from a Titan that had caught sight of her, her sword practically useless. With little gas in her tank, she took off, hoping to lose it, only to gain the attention of more them. She landed ontop of a roof, a titan heading her way, when she slipped on a loose roof tile, sending her tumbling to the ground._

 _As she hit the pavement, she let out a groan. She saw the titan making it's way to her. Watching it head her way was like watching death slowly approach. Her gear practically useless, she fumbled with getting it off and turned to take off, only to have a large hand swoop down and grab her._

 _She kicked and screamed and struggled as she was brought closer to it's opening mouth. The grip tightening even more stopping her from moving. She felt tears form in her eyes as she was brought closer. She closed her eyes, waiting to be chomped in half only to feel the grip lessening and then she was falling. Seconds later she felt herself come in contact with someones chest and then they were standing on a nearby roof, the titan that had her in its hand evaporating on the ground._

 _Kagome looked up to thank whoever had saved her, but the words caught in her throat as she met the steel gray eyes of Lance Corporal Levi. She had never met the man, only heard about him. Hanji had described him and her description was on point._

 _"She never mentioned that Levi was this good looking." she stared at him as he stared at her. No words were spoken between the two. His arm wrapped around her waist provided her a odd sense of safety._

 _"Corporal Levi, are you okay!?" a young girl dropped in beside the two, Levi was the first to break their staring contest. He had yet to remove the arm that was still wrapped around her. The woman seemed to take notice, her eyes flickering to the arm, then to Kagome, back to Levi._

 _"Yes." he answered her. His voice sent shivers running down her spine. "Report to HQ I will head there shortly."_

 _"Sir!" she saluted and gave Kagome one last look before taking off._

 **(End flashback)**

Of course after her first encounter with Levi, she found herself constantly running into him. And before she could tell her heart no, he already had it. Mentally she had beaten herself about it, but gave up later on. Rather than denying it, she accepted it, but told no one.

"Brat."

Kagome looked up _. "Speak of the devil."_ she smiled at him. "Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you sitting over here all by yourself. Shouldn't you be with your twin?" he motioned to Armin who was currently laughing at something Eren had said.

Kagome shrugged. "That's where you are wrong, Corporal?" he gave her a questioning look. "You're here."

"Levi." he said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"No need for titles and such. Just call me Levi, only when the others aren't around." he took a sip of what she assumed was tea.

"As you command, Levi," she gave a small mock bow.

They stood there, watching the others in a comfortable silence. Kagome enjoyed his company. She enjoyed being around him, despite his cold attitude. If she could deal with Sesshomaru, she could defiantly deal with Levi.

"Ahem." a voice behind them made their presence known. Kagome turned around to see Hanji standing behind the two of them, a mischevious smile on her face.

"What the hell do you want, shitty glasses?" Levi glared at the woman who said nothing, which was odd enough.

She pointed upwards. Kagome and Levi looked up to see a familar plant hanging above the two. Kagome felt her face heat up as soon as she saw it. "Mistletoe." she mumbled to herself.

"You know how the traidition works."

Kagome glanced at Levi before letting out a sigh. She leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek when he unexpectedly turned to look at her. Their lips connected in a simple kiss. She quickly pulled away, her cheeks aflame.

"I-I'm so sorry, Levi! I meant to kiss your cheek but you turned and..." she trailed off, looking away her fingers touching her lips, her cheeks still painted red. During the whole ordeal, Hanji had slipped away unnoticed by the two of them.

"Kagome." Levi gently lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. He leaned down and reconnected their lips in a soft kiss. For a moment, Kagome stood there frozen, but gave in and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

Unspoken feelings were conveyed through the kiss that the priestess and humanties strongest shared beneath the mistletoe.


	5. Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit)

She wasn't just a normal human as the others thought her to be. Only Gandalf knew of her potentional, while the others remained in the dark. Thorin Oakenshield still wasn't sure why the Wizard insisted on bringing a woman with them, but, in the end, he got his way and she traveled with the the group on their quest to retake Erebor. All she carried with her was a bow and a quiver of arrows. She seemed accomstumed to sleeping outdoors, finding no trouble sleeping on the ground or against the bark of a tree.

Thorin glanced at their burgler who currently had his eyes on the woman. It hadn't taken him long to discover that the Hobbit harbored feelings for her. It was written all over his face. Bilbo was often distracted when she was around. His sentences falling short as soon as she came into his line of vision. Gandalf was aware of this as well, but paid no mind to it.

She had been with them a few months and had yet to show off her so called power. Gandalf constantly reassured Thorin, but he wasn't buying it.

Bilbo Baggins had not been interested in relationships until he met her. Kagome Higurashi. After the incident with the trolls, Gandalf had introduced her to the group and announced that she would be travelling with them. Thorin and Gandalf had gotten into a heated argument about it, but Bilbo had all but ignored their arugement. His eyes were set on the woman standing behind Gandalf, his mouth slightly agap as he gazed at her. Never had he seen such a beautiful woman.

She had yet to prove herself to them, to show that she was worthy to travel and Bilbo feared Thorin would make her leave. That was until they were surrounded by a group of orcs, at the edge of a cliff.

The dwarves stood side by side, weapons in hand as the orcs creeped closer to them. Kagome was not ready to die by the hands of orcs that she had quickly grown to despise. Seeing no other choice, Kagome whipped out her bow and knocked an arrow into the bowstring, making her way in front of the dwarves.

"Stand aside." Thorin growled at her. "The front line is no place for a woman like you."

"Oh please," she pulled the bowstring back, "You know nothing."

"Your arrow will do nothing but anger them, granting us a quicker death!" he snapped at her. His eyes hard as he took a step forward.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shut up and watch, dwarf."

If anything, Kagome had a sharp tongue and was not afraid to speak her mind. That's one of the things Bilbo liked about her.

The orcs chuckled, mocking Kagome, but not once did she lose her stance. Everyone, minus Thorin, was captivated by her. Ever since her arrival she hadn't shown one ounce of fear towards the orcs, as if she had fought them before, or something worse.

That was when it happened. Kagome released her arrow and seconds later it was engulfed in a bright pink light, purifying the orcs in its path.

And that was also the moment Bilbo Baggins fell. Hard.

She fired another one, wiping out several more.

"Kill her!" the orcs charged forward as did the dwarves. Bilbo grabbed her arm and pulled her out of harms way.

After that, Thorin approached her and apologized for underestimating her. She quickly forgave him and was thus offically became part of their group.

Kagome had grown rather fond of Bilbo, often walking beside him to strike up an awkward conversation on his half. She found his stuttering and sudden lack of balance, well, cute actually. She had watched him grow and change. He showed a lot of courage and faith in the others and she admired him for that.

Bilbo, on the other hand, was getting to his breaking point as he watched her laugh with Fili and Kili. He really just wanted to reach across the campfire and kiss her senseless in front of the others and claim her as his. Instead, his grip on his bowl only tightened as he looked away from her to stare at his soup, a thoughtful look on his face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He had never been so worried in his entire life. After managing to escape from all the goblins and rejoin the others, they all discovered that Kagome was in fact, missing. They didn't have time to look for her for they were ambushed by the Pale Orc and his pack.

After setting the surrounding forest on fire, they set to work on finding the priestess. Bilbo desperatly searched all around. Under fallen tree brances, behind rocks, everywhere, but there was no sign of her anywhere. The eagles were quickly approaching and he feared that she would left behind. He felt tears form in the corner of his eyes.

It was Gandalf who spotted the priestess pressing herself to the dirl wall of the cliff. She stood on a ledge beneath the cliff and had been stuck.

"Jump!" Gandalf called out to her

"Are you crazy!?" she hollered back. He smiled at her in a reassuring manner and she gave out a frustrated yell as she did just that. She jumped, but she didn't fall for long, landing on an Eagle behind another human.

"You're alive after all!" It was Bilbo. He smiled at her.

"Y-yeah." she said. "Barely. I managed to find a way out of that cavem but not without a little company. A horde of those damned goblins chased me all the way to the edge of the cliff. Seeing no other choice I climbed down and got stuck on that ledge. I heard you guys talking and was about to say something when those orcs came. I just decided to stay put and not get into any more trouble." she explained to him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Bilbo's waist and laid her head on his back. "Thank you for worrying about me." she whispered to him, a smile gracing her face.

His face felt hot as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He gently laid his hand on her hand that as wrapped around him. "N-Not a problem."

It was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "I was very worried about you, you know." he manuevered himself around on the bird to face her. Her arms had left his waist as he turned around. A stern look settled onto his handsome face. "I thought," he paused, looked away and looked back at her. "I thought you had died."

"Bilbo... I-I'm so sorry."

"No, no. Don't apologize." he held up a hand. "All is forgiven...Or it will be, If..."

She raised an eyebrow. "If...?" He forced the blush that was threatening to cover his face as he sat up straight and looked her dead in the eyes.

He took a deep breathe. "If... you let me kiss you."

Kagome was shocked. She didn't know what to say to him. She could only stare at him with a ride face and wide eyes. "N-Nevermind. Forget I said anything." He turned around, but kagome grabbed his arm.

"W-wait..." with a blush and a smile, "You may."

He stared at her, processing her words for a moment before he did just that. He wasted no time in taking her face into his hands and slamming his lips against her own. Kagome gribbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer.

When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers. _"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."_


	6. Armin Arlert

During the day, he worked at a small coffee shop. While he worked at the coffee shop, he had the opportunity to enjoy the sweet aroma of different types of coffee and he got to work with his best friend Eren. The coffee shop owner was a short man with an equally short temper. Levi Ackerman did not tolerate rude employee's or customers.

All was well and life was peaceful, that was until she walked in.

It was a day like any other. Armin hummed a tune as he stocked the front counter, making sure everything was clean and in its rightful place. The door opened and the familiar chime of the bell sounded out through the nearly empty shop. He turned a pleasant smile on his face to greet the customer.

"Hi, welcome to Acker-" his sentence dropped instantly as he looked at the woman who entered the cafe. Her hair was a midnight black that flowed over her shoulders and her eyes were a chocolate brown that captivated his very being. She was a goddess walking among mortal men.

She approached the counter and smiled at him. A smile that made his knees go weak. He gripped the counter with his hand to keep himself steady. "H-how may I help you?" he stammered out, visibly shaking. She either didn't notice or just didn't say anything. Whichever it was, he was thankful.

She studied the menu above his head, her eyes scanning each item. "Hmm, what's your Caramel Macchiato?" her eyes left them menu to pierce into his blue ones.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-It's steamed m-milk topped with foam, topped w-with espresso to create a luscious, caramel layered drink."

She puffed out her cheeks as she processed it. "Hmm, I prefer something sweet... What do you recommend?"

"M-me?" she nodded her head. "U-um, personally, the Caffe Vanilla Frappuccino, w-which is frappuccino roasted coffee and vanilla bean powder, combined with milk and ice and then top it off with whipped cream."

"The Caffe Vanilla Frappuccino it is then, please!" She beamed at him. His face burned as he punched in her order with shaky hands.

"C-can I have your name?" he asked her, shyly glancing at through his blonde bangs. "And will this b-be for here or to go?"

"Kagome Higurashi and to go." he nodded and wrote her name on her ticket and proceeded with preparing her beverage he delicately wrote her name on the side of the cup and served it to her. She handed him the money, their fingers brushing against each other. His face burned once more. _"Her hands are so soft..."_

"H-here you go and have a nice day." she waved goodbye as she left the building. Armin finally sunk to the floor, his face flushed. "Kagome Higurashi..." he whispered, testing her name on his lips for the first time. A smile graced his features as he shakily stood on his feet.

"Arlert!" A loud and, seemingly, rough voice yelled as the door slammed open to reveal the owner of the shop.

Armin jumped as the sound echoed throughout the store and it happened so suddenly. "Y-y-y-yes, sir?" he squeaked out.

"Go home," he said in a more calm manner. Armin wasn't sure why he did things like that, and he didn't dare ask. And Armin went home and collapsed on his couch, sleep claiming him seconds later. Though work hadn't been too busy, the woman who caught his attention had literally drained his entire being. Her beauty caught him off guard and the smile she gave him nearly took his breath away.

After that day, she came in every morning, around the same time like clockwork. She ordered the same thing day after day, sometimes adding a muffin to her order. Seeing her always made his day a little bit better and he often found himself spacing off at work. Eren began to notice his odd behaviors and decided to get to the bottom of it.

It had taken the green eyes boy nearly a week before he had finally figured it out. "Armin you make drinks today, I'll do register. It's been awhile." Eren gave Armin a light slap on the back. He reluctantly agreed.

Kagome walked into the small coffee shop she had grown to love. She had yet to find another to rival their drinks. It was odd to see a different boy working the counter rather than the blonde that usually did, but she dismissed it and ordered her regular drink. Before Eren could even finish punching it in, the drink was already sitting in front of her.

"Y-your order." Armin gave her a shy smile as Kagome returned. The blush on his cheeks told Eren everything he needed to know. After she paid and left, Eren turned towards Armin who was staring at the door.

He gave Armin a knowing smirk. "W-what?"

"You have a crush on her don't you?" he snickered as the blush found it's way back onto his cheeks.

"I-I do not!" he argued.

"Your actions and the blush on your face says otherwise!" Eren teased. Armin never heard the end of it.

A few days passed without Kagome showing up. A few days turned into a few weeks until finally, a month had passed. Armin leaned against the counter, staring blankly at the empty lobby. The chime of the door grabbed his attention and rushed to greet the customer.

"Hello!" he exclaimed happily. The smile on his face faltered a little when he saw the beautiful woman he had grown to miss. However, she was not how he remembered. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and dark bags rested below her chocolate brown eyes that used to be full of life. Now they were lifeless.

"K-Kagome?" Armin noticed she wasn't wearing the usual business woman outfit she usually wore. Instead, she walked in in her pajama's and a pair of bunny slippers.

She rubbed the back of her head, forcing a smile on her face. "Ah, I took a leave of absence from work for a while." She said.

"W-would you like the usual?" he questioned. She nodded her head and reached into her pocket to grab the money she would owe to him. "It's on me today," he said softly. Kagome snapped her head up, but his back was already turned and making her drink.

The door slammed open with, yet another, chime as another female walked in. Armin could feel her wrath. "Kagome!" She yelled as she caught sight of her. Kagome visibly stiffened and turned around, growing pale as she did so.

"S-Sango." She took a step back as she stepped forward until Kagome's back hit the counter. Sango closed the gap, trapping her. Kagome proceeded to lean back as Sango leaned in. Armin could practically smell her shampoo. Eren and Jean came into view to see what was going on and stopped when they saw the two women.

"You haven't been to work in a month. I don't get so much as a call or text telling me you're okay!" she snapped. "No one's seen you in the last month. Miroku and I are worried sick about you, ya know?"

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome said softly. "I didn't want to... see them."

Sango back away and cracked her knuckles. "I'll skin him alive! I'll shave that silver hair of his off and punch him in his smug face!" her aura flared around her once more. "He had no right doing that to you! You honestly deserve someone better than that pighead Inuyasha."

Kagome said nothing as she straightened herself.

"I mean why would he do that to his girlfriend? He acted like he was head over heels in love with you, but when she came around, it was just insult after insult, and THEN he turns around and gets engaged to her, without ever telling you." Sango tapped her foot angrily, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sango, you're making a scene..." Kagome grumbled as she motioned to the three boys who were listening.

"Oh..." She smiled at the three, "Sorry about that!" she turned back to Kagome. "Did you grab your things and leave?"

"What I could grab, yes." she nodded her head.

"Let's go. Grab your drink, you're staying the night with me." Kagome nodded and grabbed her drink.

"Thank you, Armin. I owe you one." She threw a smile. As she walked towards the exit of her favorite coffee shop, she glanced down at her cup. 'You're beautiful' was written in place of her name. She glanced back and their eyes met. Of course, his face had turned a beet red, but he held her gaze. A pretty pink spread across her cheeks as she quickly looked away, hiding the small smile on her face.

Days passed and she returned to her normal routine. One day, after collecting her drink and making small talk with Armin, a couple had walked in and not just any couple. Armin knew it was her ex as soon as he walked in. The silver hair and the smug look as the woman Sango described, and the look on Kagome's face when he walked in. Eren and Jean noticed too and the three exchanged a nod.

Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome and snickered. He opened his mouth to say something to her just as Armin stepped out from behind the couple and approached the couple. He smiled politely at them, "I apologize, but I have to ask that the two of you leave."

"We just got here!" Inuyasha exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Why should we have to leave?" Kikyo sneered.

Jean and Eren stepped in at this point, stepping in front of Armin, both wearing a glare of their own. "We don't serve customers who cheat," Jean growled out.

Eren nodded in agreement. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, followed by Jean who wrapped an arm around her waist. "Kagome is out valued customer!"

"And we'll be damned if we see her upset over someone like you." Jean finished.

"You're not welcome here," Armin spoke, standing in front of the trio, arms crossover over his chest. "Leave."

Kagome felt tears stream down her face. Even though she hardly knew these boys, they stood up for her. A total stranger. Inuyasha and Kikyo stormed out of the shop, their tails between their legs. Armin turned to Kagome and his eyes softened as he stepped closer to her. He used his sleeve to wipe the tears from her face. "You don't have to worry. You're safe here."

"Yeah, as long as we're around, we won't let anyone bother you!" Eren grinned down at the raven-haired woman.

"Tonight, we'll treat you to dinner, it'll be on the three of us!" Jean announced. The other two exchanged a glance, but agreed nonetheless.

"O-Oh no you don't have to do such a thing!" Kagome tried to talk the three out of it, but they were persistent. She sighed as she stepped outside the building. They were stubborn, that was for sure. Her once sour mood dissipated as she made her way back to Sango's house to get ready for dinner tonight.

Inside the cafe, Jean and Eren whispered to one another, leaving Armin completely out of the loop. Every now and then they'd glance his way, sending a shiver running down his spine.

"Alright, let's close up and head home!"

 **(Later that evening)**

Armin stood in front of the restaurant the three of them were to meet at. He was the first one there, of course. Jean and Eren would most likely show up at the last minute. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. The woman he had grown to have feelings for, reluctantly, agreed to have dinner with them. This would be the first time he'd see her outside the coffee shop. Outside of a work environment.

She arrived shortly after he did. She wore a simple, elegant black dress, like the color of a raven's feather with a snug waist. The skirt flared out from the hips and fell just below the knee.

"Hello!" she greeted him with her award-winning smile that always seemed to make his knees tremble. "I thought I'd be the first one here, but I suppose not."

"Y-yeah. Jean and Eren should be here any minute." As if on cue, his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and answered it. "Eren?"

 _"Jean and I won't be able to make it."_ He let out a disappointed sigh from his end of the line. _"Horseface decided to try and pick with Reiner and had to drag me into it."_

"You're not coming?" Armin felt himself grow more nervous, knowing exactly what this was. He knew Eren was lying, he wasn't stupid. Eren did know about his crush on the beautiful female standing in front of him. "So, this was your plan all along."

 _"Yeah, sorry. But's it's already been paid for ahead of time. Just go in and give them your last name. Enjoy your date,"_ he snickered and ended the line. Armin pocketed his phone and let out a sigh. "Eren and Jean won't be able to come. They got into a fight apparently."

"I see..." she was slightly disappointed, she enjoyed conversing with the two.

Armin forced the nervous feeling down and offered her an arm. "Shall we go, milady?" he smiled at her.

"Of course. Can't waste a wonderful opportunity like this one." She accepted the gesture and the two of them went inside.

"Do you have a reservation?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. Arlert is the name." The waiter nodded after checking his list and led them to a table.

"Odd how it's a table for two, rather than four." She pointed out. Armin felt his face turn red as they sat down. "They set us up!" he nodded.

"Yeah... I didn't know until he called me earlier. I guess this was his plan the whole time."

Kagome shrugged. "Oh well, let's enjoy our date then," she winked at him.

"Y-you're considering this a d-d-date?" he stuttered out, wide blue eyes stared at her with shock.

"Why not? I haven't been on a date for a long time. It's not like Inuyasha took me on any," she grumbled. "And when he did they were small fast food places. So, this is nice. A nice memory with a handsome young man."

"T-thanks..." He looked away from, embarrassed. His face was on fire. Kagome giggled, he was too easy to embarrass. It was... cute.

 _"I could fall in love with him."_ Kagome thought as she watched him scan the menu. _"I mean, after all, he's gorgeous and caring, and not to mention a total sweetheart_." "Armin, have you never been on a date with another woman before? Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"A-ah, no." He scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Eh? Why not? I don't know if you realize this or not, but you're very attractive. Any woman would be lucky enough to be your girlfriend!" she praised.

He didn't say anything. Not yet anyway. They ordered and they ate, making light conversation as they did. Afterwards, they left. Armin offered to walk her home which she gladly accepted.

"Kagome," he spoke after a little while.

"What's up?" She stopped and turned to face him.

"I..." he swallowed the lump that began forming in his throat. "I can't say it," he muttered and let out a sigh.

"Say what?" she felt butterflies flutter around in the pit of her stomach.

"B-but... I can show you," he whispered as he grabbed her by the hand and tugged her forward. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes with his beautiful ocean blue ones before he closed his eyes and swooped in for a kiss.

She wasn't entirely sure how to react. Sure she and Inuyasha had kissed plenty of times, but it was nothing compared to this. She grabbed the fabric of his shirt, her knees buckling beneath her. His arm wrapped around her waist to keep her balanced.

When he pulled away he smiled at her. "In the past few months that you've been in the shop, I've grown rather fond of you." his eyes softened as he continued. "When I first saw you, I swore you were a goddess walking among us and I couldn't look away. After that, seeing you come in every day was the highlight of my day. I grew a crush which grew even more. After you disappeared for awhile, I was worried that something had happened and contemplated many times if I should go find you and see if you were okay, and then you walked in looking like a mess. I still thought you were beautiful. When that woman Sango blurted everything out about that Inuyasha guy, I grew angry. How could someone do something so horrible to a wonderful woman like you? Any man would be lucky to have you."

He let out a laugh. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I've fallen in love with you." Kagome's hands covered her face as it turned a bright red. She was speechless. He took a deep breath as he gently pried her hands from her face so she could look at him. His eyes shone with determination. "I won't let anyone else have you. I'll fight for you even if I'm physically weak."

"I... don't know what to say," she whispered. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before."

"Kagome Higurashi," he laced his fingers with hers, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I... Yes."

"R-really!?"

"Now, you were doing so well. Not once during your confession did you stutter." she laughed as he felt his face burn. "But yes, really. I would love to be your girlfriend."

She leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek before taking his hand and heading home. They're fingers laced together and a content smile on both of their faces.

 _"I am the luckiest man in the universe."_


	7. Interrogations (Levi Ackerman)

She impatiently sat in the interrogation room, her finger tapping on the metal table. She sighed. She'd been sitting in this room for well over thirty minutes with only a few detectives coming in and out. Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal a short, even though she was just a tad shorter, man walk in. He wasted no time in throwing down a large file. His cold, steel gray eyes bore into her irritated chocolate brown ones.

He opened the file to reveal a series of photos, ranging from currents ones to very, very, very old one from different points in history. A few paintings had been thrown into the mix as well. In bright red permanent marker, a figure was circled in each and every one of the photos. She raised an eyebrow as she looked back at the man. "What's this?"

"Take a look," he answered her. His voice was as cold as his eyes.

She leaned forward and spread out the old photos, separating the paintings. Upon closer inspection, she realized just who was in those old photos. It was her. Her eyebrow shot up as she leaned back in her chair and met his gaze once more. "Alright, what am I looking at?"

"Don't play dumb with me, _Yuki_." he seethed, emphasizing her name. "You know just as well as I do that the woman in these photos are you. Seeing as how some of them range from nearly 700 years ago, you can see why we've brought you here."

"I can assure you, detective, that you have the wrong girl. If what you say is true, and some of these are from 700 years ago, that would make me very, very old. How is that possible when I am sitting right here in front of you as a young girl, who didn't appreciate being kidnapped by your buddies?"

Of course, the woman in these photos was her. However, she couldn't exactly tell him that. Who knows what kind of weird experiments they would make her undergo. Being immortal wasn't exactly fun and games. She had to watch her friends and family grow old and die. She was human, yes, however being the full-time guardian of the Shikon No Tama meant having to exchange her mortal life for an immortal one.

She wasn't completely alone. She did have the famous Sesshomaru, previous Lord of the Western Lands, with her. Technically he still was was Lord of the Western Lands, but now he was the most powerful man in Japan, running the famous Taisho Corps. He was a ruthless businessman, such is his nature and Kagome had the wonderful opportunity to work as his personal assistant.

The detective slammed his hands on the table. "Who are you!" he demanded.

Kagome crossed her arms. "I don't have to answer to you. Besides, what proof do you have that the women in these photos are even me!? Reincarnation happens to be a thing, buddy!"

He sighed as he reached into his pocket to pull out a few pieces of paper. Some might say that this was his trump card. He unfolded it, laying them side by side, and slid it in her direction. Kagome gave him a weird look before leaning forward to look at them.

Before her lay her junior high registration paper, and her current employment papers, both of them 200 years apart. After Naraku was dead and she had become the full-time guardian of the Shikon No Tama, the well had just stopped working forcing her to live out her life as an immortal through the Feudal Era until the present time. She had traveled across Japan throughout her years, watching as it grew to be the country it now was. She was even a part of a few famous Japanese movements. She even managed to become a good friend of the notorious Oda Nobunaga _. "Good times."_

She had taken many photos with historical figures, even had a few self-portraits painted, a few of those paintings laying on the table in front of her, paintings she had either lost or given away. She never really understood why Sesshomaru stayed away from painters and camera's, that was until now. To avoid being caught. _"Guess it never really crossed my mind that someone actually looked into this."_

He sat on the desk and gave her a shit-eating grin. "Now _, Kagome Higurashi_ , tell me who you really are."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: I was originally going to turn this into an actual story, but I can't think of an actual plot line to go with it. I was going through facebook and this happened to be a writing prompt I saw.

Writing prompts are a great help for writers' block

Send me some! :D

Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Iruka Umino

Iruka x Kagome

He slammed his head on the desk piled with homework he was supposed to grade. He couldn't seem to concentrate and he knew why. He couldn't seem to get a certain woman out of his head. Recently he'd come to terms with how he felt about the strange woman.

Konohamaru managed to figure out his secret which really put Iruka on edge, especially when he saw Konohamaru talking with her. "I am never going to get this done," he let out a sigh.

"Perhaps you'd like some assistance?" a angelic voice spoke from in front of him. Iruka snapped his head up and met her smiling face.

"Kagome," he breathed, a blush quickly forming on his face.

"Afternoon Iruka," she grinned. "I see you're buried beneath a pile of homework. Konohamaru said you'd be swamped with work and here I am, to the rescue."

"Ah, no it's fine!" he tried to deny her help.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "You'll be here all night at this rate. Now, stop complaining and start working." With that said, she grabbed half of papers and set to work. She was done with her half in almost thirty minutes. He, on the otherhand, constantly caught himself staring at the angel before him.

 _"Focus, Iruka!"_ he shook his head and dived into his work, doing his best to ignore the woman sitting in the same room as him.

It had almost taken him another hour until he was finally finished. Iruka leaned back against his chair and let out a sigh. He glanced up only to see Kagome sleeping soundly, her head buried in her arms. He smiled as he approached her.

"Kagome," he whispered shaking her lightly. Her blue eyes fluttered open and connected with his brown eyes. His breathe caught in his throat. "Come on, I'll walk you home." Kagome let out yawn and stood from her chair.

"Iruka-Sensei!" The oh so familiar voice of his student Konohamaru called out. Iruka tensed as he turned to the ninja. "Have you told her you love her yet!?" He called out with a mishevious glint in his eyes. Konohamaru wasn't stupid. He knew Iruka hadn't told her.

"Oh?" Kagome looked up at the blushing man who was glaring at him. Konohamaru laughed as he ran off, leaving the two of them alone. "You do?"

Iruka quickly rubbed the back of his head and avoided her intense blue eyes. "I, um, that's not exactly how I wanted to tell you..." A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "I-I'm sorry, I know you probably don't feel the same way and I've already accepted that."

Kagome stood up on her tippy toes and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. "How could any girl not fall in love with you." she winked at him and grabbed his hand, laughing as she dragged him down the road.

 _"I'm going to have to remember to thank Konohamaru,"_ he smiled as he allowed Kagome to drag him down the road.


	9. Levi Ackerman (SNK)

**A/n: It's a long read and I hope you enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She gently set the clear glass on the bar, waving at the bartender for another round. He gave her a worried look, but poured her another drink. The circles under her eyes only grew darker with each passing day. She had become a regular at a bar across town, far enough so her family didn't have to see her like this. So her brother didn't have to be so disappointed in her.

She swirled the amber colored drink, watching it with lifeless eyes. She scowled as she stared at the amber liquid. The color reminded her of the one person she was trying to forget. "Excuse me, bartender," she waved the green-eyed bot over. He barely looked the age of 21.

"Yes?" She pushed the untouched glass in his direction. "Is there something wrong?" He didn't understand. He had been keeping a close eye on the woman and she hadn't touched the drink.

"I can't drink this," she glared at the beverage.

He blinked. "Uh, I can get you something else if you'd like."

She nodded her head, "Vodka," she mumbled. He gave her another worried look, but poured her a glass of vodka and slid the glass in her direction.

She was the only one in the bar, other than his small group of friends that waited for his shift to be over. She usually stayed all night and would leave just before dawn, and then return once the sun dipped below the horizon. This had been going on for almost a year.

He glanced over at her once more, she motioned for him to pour her another. One turned into two, two turned into four. He went to pour her another when her glass disappeared.

"That's enough."

She snapped her gaze to the man that the hand belonged to. "I decide when it's enough." she all but growled.

The man glared down at her. "You've been coming here every night for the last 11 months to drink your life away, brat."

She slammed her hands on the bar, "You don't know a _damn_ thing about me, so butt out!" She stood up only to stumble to the floor. Lucky for her, the man before her was there to catch her before she hit the ground. "I'm fine!" She pushed the man away and slammed some money on the counter before stumbling out the door.

"Women." Levi growled as he took the seat she was had once occupied.

"Levi!" Eren protested, "What if she gets hurt, or kidnapped, or worse..."

"Not my problem." he shrugged. Eren let out a groan as he quickly chased after the drunken woman. It hadn't taken him long to catch up to her. In fact, she hadn't gotten far. The heel on her shoe had broken and she was just sitting there, staring into space.

"Kagome," he helped her stand up, "Come on, I'll call a cab for you." She said nothing as he led her back to the bar and sat her down at one of the tables. He opened up his phone and called a cab for her. All the while, she stayed silent, staring at the wooden floorboards. Eren let out a sigh and kneeled in front of her and handed her a slip of paper. "Here, if you need anything, just call."

She nodded her head and took the piece of paper from him. He helped her out to the cab and watched as it drove away. Eren walked back into the bar and looked at Levi. "Really? Was that necessary?"

"That woman comes in here the same time every day like clockwork and wastes her life away drinking until she can hardly walk," Levi glanced at Eren from the corner of his eye. "Your shift is almost over. You're drunken princess will be here again tomorrow."

And just like Levi predicated, she arrived the next day. She sat in the corner of the bar, away from everyone else, just like she always did. Eren already knew what she wanted, so he poured a glass and handed it to her. She nodded her thanks and drank.

Again and again it happened. Another month passed and suddenly it had been a full year since she arrived at the bar. It was a night after she had had several drinks when another couple entered the bar. The sight of silver hair in the corner of her eye drew her attention to them and she wish she hadn't looked up. In that moment, her eyes met with his amber ones.

"Kagome...?" he blinked. Eren looked from the couple to Kagome and back.

The woman on his arm laughed. "You look like crap. Its been a year, its time to move on." The woman approached Kagome. "Inuyasha never loved you in the first place, so why dwell on it?" Kagome gripped the glass a little tighter in her hand.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "It doesn't matter, Kikyo. She's just another girl. Lets go somewhere else." He grabbed Kikyo by the hand and the two of them left.

"Kagome..." Eren started.

"Refill." she handed him the glass. "Wait, actually, I want the whole bottle."

"A-are you sure?" Eren met her glare and scrambled off to grab the entire bottle. An hour later she had downed the whole bottle. Another hour passed and another half a bottle of vodka went through her system.

Levi growled as he watched the girl continue to drink. "That's enough," he snatched the bottle from her and practically threw it at Eren. "We've sat here long enough watching you drink youself away."

"Listen ass," she slurred, "I'm fine. I don't need you or anyone!" Kagome slid off the stool only to crumple to the floor. Levi stood above her with his arms crossed as she struggled to stand up.

"Fine," Levi grabbed his jacket an swiftly left the bar, slammng the door on his way out.

"Just another girl, huh?" Kagome mumbled as she made her way across the dimly lit bar and out the doors. Kagome stumbled down the sidewalk, clearly drunk. She mumbled incoherent words as she stepped onto the road she thought was abandon, only to collide with a black vehicle. She hit the ground, her head slamming into the pavement knocking her out instantly.

The owner of the vehicle stepped out of the vehicle and let out a sigh as he lifted the woman into his arms. "Idiot," he mumbled as he put her in the back seat of his car. When he arrived back at his apartment, he slung the woman over his shoulder and entered the building. He got a questioning look from the man behind the counter, but he just ignored him and continued down the hallway and up to the third floor.

He swung the door to his apartment open and tossed the keys on the couch and headed for his room. He layed the woman on the bed and removed her shoes. He stepped out of the room and filled an empty glass with water and grabbed two tylenols and set them on the nightstand beside the bed. He then grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and made himself comfortable on his couch.

"Damn woman," he yawned before succumbing to the sweet embrace of sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He awoke early the next morning and made a cup of coffee. It was still early, so he decided to do some research.

Around noon, the woman from the previous night entered the room. Her blue eyes landed on his bored steely gray ones. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, "And where am I?" She gave him a horrified look, "You didn't... _do_ anything, did you?"

"I didn't do anything brat," he snapped. "You're in my apartment because you decided to run into my car last night."

She nodded her head, "Alright, but who are you?"

"Forgot we've never spoken when you've been sober," he clicked his tongue, "Levi Ackerman."

"Well, Levi, thanks for not raping me. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." She quickly located her shoes and slipped them on, ignoring the pounding sensation in her head.

"Please, you were fired nearly 6 months ago," Levi took a from his cup of coffee.

She glared at him. "How do you know that? Nevermind that, I still have to return home."

Levi raised an eyebrow and Kagome knew he already knew. She sighed and sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. "It started after I found out Inuyasha had been cheating on me. Almost a week after we started dating, he met Kikyo and had been seeing her behind my back."

"And you found out and started drinking heavily?"

"Well, in short, yes. I didn't want to, but my friends invited me out to a party and there was alchol. Of course, I didn't tell them what had happened and went. I had a few drinks and it made me feel numb." Kagome leaned back into the cushions to stare at the ceiling, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, "I loved Inuyasha and he turned around and cheated on me, for nearly 4 years. He even proposed and I said yes."

"Tch,"

"But, I started drinking and I lost my job and now I'm losing my home." she let out a sigh. "I can't tell my mom."

"So your solution to heartbreak is becoming an alcholic? Idiot." He downed the last bit of coffee. "You've been drinking heavily for a year now. I've been watching you drink yourself away since you walked into that bar," Levi stared at her. "The circles under your eyes suggest you don't get much sleep and stress from being jobless and now, homeless. The sleep you do get is from when you've passed out from drinking too much."

"Are you a stalker?" she was astonished this man she hardly knew, knew so much.

"No," he answered. "Used to be a detective and you talk a lot when you're drunk."

"Used to?" He didn't answer her. "Fine then," Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll have to move back in with mom. But then she'll find out."

"Sounds like a you problem."

"Jerk," she muttered. "Thanks for helping, but I really gotta go."

He didn't say anything more as she left the apartment, the door shutting with a soft click and the apartment was silent once again.

A few days passed and she hadn't shown up to the bar Eren worked at.

"Kagome hasn't been here in a few days," Eren noted as he cleaned the glasses.

Levi shrugged, "Maybe she decided to stop drinking."

"You can't just stop drinking," Jean chimed in. "An alcholic will always want alchol and will do almost anything to get it. They can't stop drinking on their own."

"Jeans right," Armin spoke. "If she wants to stop, then she's got to want to stop with every fiber of her being."

"I think she'll stop drinking," Eren grinned. He had complete faith in her.

"I don't," Levi stated.

Before Eren could yell at him, Armin interjected, "Why do you say that?"

"She drinks to numb the pain of heartbreak. As long as she feels broken about her break, she'll continue to drink." He tapped his finger on the counter.

Nothing was said for a long while, until a figure stumbled into the bar. "Eren," the woman plopped on the stool. "I need a drink."

"Kagome," Eren breathed.

"The other bars kicked me out," she said, "I wasn't going to come back here, but..." She trailed off.

"I thought you stopped drinking?" Eren questioned as he served his customer.

"When pigs fly," she nodded as she held up the glass and downed half of it, "Now that I am offically homeless and jobless, I've got nothing left to lose."

Levi glared at the woman from across the bar. He was angry at her, why? He didn't know. He did know that everything in his body was telling him to help this woman. "Homeless, jobless, and drunk." he scoffed gaining her attention.

"Yeah, so?" she hit him with one of her famous glares, "What else is new?"

"Listen here, brat," he strided towards her until he was standing beside her. She reeked of different types of alchol. He spun the stool until she was facing him.

A goofy smile spread across her face as she stared at him, "Ya know, you're really handsome." The comment caught him off guard. The smile on her face faded, "I don't feel so good," she muttered and leaned forward so her head was resting against him. "Can I stay with you?"

He ignored the shocked stares from his those around them. "Come on, lets go."

"Go where?" she whispered.

He gently pulled her to her feet, "I'll pay for it later." Eren nodded and watched as Levi lead the woman out the door. He opened the car door for her and got into the drivers seat and drove home.

"It hurts," she said after a while. He glanced at her, "Right here," she held a hand over her heart. Not long after that, she had passed out and just like the other night, he put her to bed with water and pills on the nightstand and slept on the couch.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Here again?" she rose a questioning eyebrow from the hallway entrance.

"You're homeless and jobless and don't want your mother to see you being an alcholic," he turned the page of the book he was reading. "Coffee is over there, cups in the cabinet."

She shook her head and opened the cabinet and froze. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she reached for the bottle of vodka. A hand slapped hers away, "That was a test and you failed."

"Bastard." She hissed.

"Sit down," he practically demanded. Kagome pouted, stealing one last longing look at the bottle before turning away and sitting at the table.

"So, why am I here this time? Did I hit your car again?" he set the cup of coffee in front of her and returned to his spot.

"No. Last night, after all the other bars kicked you out, you came to Eren's bar, drunk of course, and requested to stay with me, so here we are, again." He explained.

She didn't say anything. They sat there in silence, her slowly sipping at the coffee in her hand, and he turning the pages of his book. "I need help."

"I know."

"I'm being serious,"

"I know," he repeated. Kagome bit her lip. "Which is why you'll be staying here."

"Excuse me?"

"You have no home, no job, and just admitted to needing help," He turned the page of his book, "If you go back to your mother she'll have to mess the mess you've become and you clearly don't want that. So, in the meantime, you'll be staying here. Of course, not for free."

"Why?" He didn't answer her and she didn't press the issue. "Thanks..."

The first thing he did was help her get a job. He specifically instructed her new boss of her current situation. Luckily, he was a very understanding man, or maybe he just scared the shit out of the poor man.

The next thing he did was get in contact with all of her old friends and boy had he wish he hadn't.

 _"Are you Levi?" One of the three girls that approached him asked._

 _He nodded. "You must be Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka."_

 _"How do you know Kagome?" Ayumi looked him up and down. "Hey he's really hot!"_

 _The other two nodded in agreement, "Yeah, much better looking than that Inuyasha guy." Yuka clapped her hands together._

 _"Are you Kagome's boyfriend?" Eri berated him._

 _"No," he snapped. "Now, would you shut up and let me talk." The three of them shut their mouths with an audible click. "You three know Kagome better than anyone else, clothes and shoe size included." Levi pulled out his wallet and slid them a credit card. The three of them gasped, "Don't get excited, brats. This is just a throw away card I filled with a few hundred dollars for this occassion."_

 _The three girls squealed._

 _"Wait wait wait, this is Kagome we're talking about. While we are shopping for clothes, we have to keep in mind that she's modest," Levi choose this oppurtunity to leave and leave he did. And quickly._

He rubbed his temple just thinking about it. Now all he had to do was sit and relax while he could. He had just sat down when the door slammed open.

"Levi!" the man sighed.

"Shitty glasses,"

"Eren and Jean said you have a woman in your life," she crossed her arms over chest.

"They lied." he glared at her.

"Yeeeahh, like Eren and Jean would lie about something like that, especially concerning you," Hanji was smart, he'd give her that.

"There is no woman." He insisted. He and Hanji stared at one another.

It was like god hated him. At that very moment, the door opened. "Geez, Maria is bitch," Kagome froze when she saw Hanji. "Am I... interrupting?"

"Levi..." Hanji smirked.

"Damn it," he cursed.

"Should...Should I leave?" Kagome made a leave for the door.

"No, it's fine. It was going to happen sooner or later. Shitty glasses, this is Kagome Higurashi, Kagome, Shitty glasses."

"Zoe Hanji," The woman reached out and shook her hand, "How do you know each other?" Levi flickered his eyes to Kagome and opened his mouth to answer her.

"He's helping me," she quickly said, "I'm an alcholic and asked him for help."

"You asked Levi, of all people?" She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd ask Eren or Armin or someone else. How long have you known him?"

"A few weeks..."

"Hmm," Hanji turned her full attention on Kagome. She looked her up and down and circled the woman, "Young and beautiful."

Kagome blushed, "T-thanks."

"Shitty glasses," Levi growled.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm leaving," she smiled at Kagome, "It was nice meeting you."

"You as well," She blinked as the woman walked past her and out the door. "I just came by to grab something and I'll be leaving. She only gave me thirty minutes." Kagome opened the kitchen door and pulled out a silver bottle. "Gotta split."

"It's already after five, you take the morning shift." Levi gave her a skeptical look and then he looked at the bottle in her hand"What's in the bottle?" Levi stepped in front of her with crossed arms.

"Um, water," she gave him a confused look.

"Let me see it," he held out a hand.

"Why?"

"Why are you getting defensive?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If it was just water you would have handed it over already."

"I don't have time for this." She moved to step around him, but he stepped in her way.

"Give me the bottle."

"No!"

Levi grit his teeth. He quickly swept her feet from beneath her and pinned her to the ground. Kagome struggled beneath him, but he was stronger than her. He pinned her hands above her head and smirked at her as she glared at him. He grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the lid.

She looked away from him. He dumped the alchol out onto the carpet and tossed the bottle to the side. He turned his cold, steely eyes to her teary blue ones. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I couldn't stop myself. I don't want to be this way anymore," she finally let the tears fall and he watched. "Please, help me." she covered her eyes with her hands and cried.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He pulled the bottle out from the the cabinet and dumped it down the drain. He didn't say anything as he stood over her, arms crossed over his chest, and a glare that could put Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru, to shame.

"I already told you, brat," he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Stop crying."

"Oh gee, thanks," Kagome rolled her eyes as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breathe and smiled up at him, "Thank you, Levi. For everything. For taking me into your home and helping me through this."

"You're not going to better as long as your still in love with that Inuyasha guy," Levi took a seat on his sofa.

"I can't just stop loving him," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"Well, what do you suggest I do?"

He leaned back into the couch, "Fall in love with someone else."

That night, Kagome lay in bed replaying what Levi had said. "Fall in love with someone else...?" she sighed, I don't know anyone else."

A few weeks passed by and Kagome found herself pacing in the living room. Levi was currently out, working. Eren had talked his boss into giving him a job at the bar. She hadn't had a drink in almost three weeks and it was driving her up the wall. All the pain she was numbing from her horrible break up was hitting her like a thousand pounds of bricks. She wanted to cry, but at the same time, she didn't want to.

"That bastard doesn't deseve my tears!" she exclaimed, "But..." her shoulders slumped.

The door opened and closed. "I didn't know you were here." Hanji spoke.

"Hanji," Kagome gave a sigh of relief, "You scared me."

"Everything... Okay?" She questioned taking in her sloppy appearance. Her hair was a disaster and her clothes were all wrinkled.

"Um, define okay," Hanji smiled as she took Kagome by the hand and led her to the couch and sat her down.

"Tell me about it," There was something about the way Hanji said that and the look in her eyes that made Kagome spill.

"I remember meeting him, Inuyasha I mean. On a cloudy day of August. Somehow I knew he was going to be the one, and eventually he let me go," She gave a bitter, heartbreaking laugh, "I remember a year ago. Seeing him on a foggy September day, with her. Every bone in my body ached, seeing how happy he was with her, how much he loved her. Then I remember he doesn't care about me anymore, and I never will matter to him. And it hurts, it hurts a lot. Is there something wrong with me? Am I just not good enough for anyone?"

"It's okay to hurt," Hanji rubbed her back in soothing circles, "But, this is part of the healing process. You know that I will listen to you. Hell, even Eren and the others are here for you, _especially_ Levi and Levi has never taken a drunken woman into his home. And don't you EVER say you are not good enough. You're beautiful and smart. Yes, you have a bit of a drinking problem, but you're trying to fix that and that says something. Most acholics won't admit that there's a problem."

"I appreciate it," Kagome smiled, "But you said that Levi has never done anything like this for anyone."

Hanji smirked, "Probably because he's in love with you." She stood up and smiled at a flabbergasted Kagome.

"H-he's not in love with me!" She protested.

"I've known Levi for years," She winked at her, "See ya."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where the hell have you been?" Levi asked as Hanji waltzed into the bar.

"I was at your apartment." she plopped down on a barstool and gave Levi a smile that could only mean trouble.

Levi narrowed his eyes, "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I stopped by and Kagome was there. She was a mess," Hanji let out a whistle, "We talked and she was really torn up about that Inuyasha guy. But, don't worry I handled it, or atleast, for the time being."

"What did you tell her," he almost wish he didn't ask. The mischevious smile on her face gave him a horrible feeling.

"Nothing much," Hanji shrugged. She leaned forward, "I just told her that you were in love with her."

He stared at her. Allowing this to process and when it did, it took Jean, Eren, and Connie to restrain Levi from throttling Hanji. "You bitch! Why the hell would you tell her something stupid!?"

"Listen, Levi," Hanji grew serious, "She's hurting from this break up. She needs something, anything, as a distraction. Now, if you think about this logically, her believing your in love with her with get her mind off Inuyasha and will heal her wound faster and thus the drinking problem will go away. She'll have no need to numb that pain. Now, all you have to do is play along."

"Hanji, if I may," Armin started, "What if Kagome falls in love with Levi?"

"Nothing to worry about. Wanna know why?" Armin nodded and Hanji reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Levi is already in love with her. He just doesn't know. This method allows him to realize this," she whispered and then pushed him away.

"R-right," Armin straightened out his shirt and stepped away from her. When he actually thought about what she said, it all made sense. Levi had taken her in. The group practically knew almost everything about her, she often talked about her life a lot when she came in to drink. She just never mentioned anything about her love life.

 **"** Damn it, shitty glasses, why couldn't you tell that Arlert was in love with her something," Levi scowled.

Hanji said nothing as she stood up, "Gotta go."

Levi ran a hand through his hair and throw a towel at Eren, "I'm leaving." Levi stormed out of the bar and headed home.

Levi opened the door and on the floor he saw Kagome. For a moment, he thought she had passed out, that was until she glanced at him and then quickly looked away. "Welcome home."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Staring at the ceiling, what else?"

"Why on the floor?" She merely shrugged.

He tossed his car keys onto a table, "Hanji stopped by apparently. She found you moping."

Kagome swallowed, "Um, yeah. She did."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much,"

"Is that so?" he stood above her and peered down at her. Kagome stared up at him with her blue eyes and Levi found that he couldn't look away from her. Her eyes were stunning, they drew him in. One could say they were blue, but that would be a vast understatement. They reminded him of a fragile piece of blue china, the lightest shade of teal, the sea floor in which you could be swimming in right this second. Her eyes reminded him of something extravagant. In that moment and in that moment only, that the twinkle in her eyes was the most beautiful thing he had witnessed.

"Y-yes..." she whispered.

"What else did she tell you?"

"She just listened to me," Kagome closed her eyes, "About Inuyasha."

"And what about him?" Levi reached down and grabbed her arms to pull the woman to her feet.

Kagome kept her eyes to the ground, "I told her about how it hurt to see him with another woman and how he didn't care and never will. Maybe no one ever will, and I know Hanji was wrong, she just wanted me to get my mind off of Inuyasha," Kagome looked up at Levi and gave him a heartbroken smile, "Sorry that I'm putting you through all this."

"That's not true," he said to her softly.

"Not true?" Her blue eyes grew furious, "The one person I have EVER loved and devoted everything to turned around and cheated and told me he didn't care about me! I feel like I wasted my time with Inuyasha. Everything we did together, all the good things, it hurts. What if I can never get over him? What if I never fall in love again? What if-"

The next thing she knew, he had slammed his lips to hers and nearly knocked all the wind from her lungs. Kagome was shocked, she had never expected something like this from him. His hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closed. The kiss obliterated every thought she had. For the first time in what seemed like eternity, Kagome's mind was locked onto the present. She splayed her hand against his chest, intending to push him away, but instead she felt her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck.

They seperated and she could only stare into those captivating steely, gray eyes. In that moment, he knew he had fallen for her and hard.

He couldn't resist. He leaned in a littler closer, their foreheads touching. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircled her.

He had no wish for the kiss to end. His only desire was to touch her, to move his hands under her layers and feel her perfect softness. In moments the soft caress become more firm, he savoured her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

Once again they seperated. One look in his eyes and he gave in. In one swift motion, he had her in his arms and their lips locked once more as he made his way to the bedroom. In the twilight room their fingers caressed each other's skin as if afraid a heavier touch would break the heady magic. They became one, one mind with one goal and purpose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Tell me what you think?

Your reviews are cherised.


	10. Kotaro Tatsumi (Zombieland Saga)

She didn't see him that often these days. He always had some lame excuse and hang up the phone before she could get any answers. She had no idea where he lived and when she brought it up he'd dodge the topic. It had been going on for months, and she was starting to get upset.

" _What if he's seeing another woman?"_ she anxiously thought as she bit the nail of her thumb. She sat in the corner of a local cafe, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive, " _Maybe it was too soon to see other men.."_

She let out a sigh, he was fifteen minutes late. She brought her blue eyes to the raining scenery outside the cafe. The day she met him was similar to this one.

 **xXx**

 _It had been well over a week when her adventures in the Feudal Era had come to an end. After all, what was there for her in the past? Sango and Miroku had each other and would soon have kids of their own, Shippo left to train with, surprisingly, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha had decided to spend his life with his beloved Kikyo. Shortly after the battle with Naraku, they made the decision to find a way to bring her fully back to life._

 _And she hoped they succeeded._

 _Where did this all leave her? Completely and utterly alone._

" _Lady Kagome, what has you so down?" Miroku asked her one night as the three of them silently ate dinner together._

" _Ah, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," She stirred the soup in her wooden bowl, how she would miss the handcrafted item, "And I've come to the decision that it be best that I returned home… For good. The jewel will be much safer in my time anyway."_

 _The two of them shared a look, "Sango and I have noticed you seem rather out of character as of late," Miroku began, "Neither of us could bring ourselves to ask you. We merely assumed that Inuyasha's decision affected you deeply."_

 _Kagome nodded her head, "It still hurts," she whispered, "But, I can't bring to hate either of them, after all, she was his first love and he lost her. Now they have each other again, how can I selfishly take that away from them?" She let out a sigh, "I plan on leaving tomorrow afternoon,"_

 _And she did. After bidding her farewells to the monk and the demon slayer, she slipped down the well for the last time, leaving the past in the past. She would never forget them or the lessons she learned from her dear friends. She would continue to hone her priestess abilities and use it to help the people in her time._

 _The more time she spent in modern day Tokyo, the more she missed being in the Feudal Era. Her friends urged her to find a man, to forget Inuyasha, but she wasn't ready. Of course, that didn't stop them from setting her up on blind dates. Most ended horribly._

" _This will be the last time, I swear!" Ayumi begged her through the phone._

 _Kagome sighed, you'd think after almost two years they'd give up, "I don't know Ayumi."_

" _Please!" Ayumi continued to beg her. If Kagome hung up on her now, she could get rid of the growing headache, for maybe a solid thirty seconds._

" _If I go will you stop bugging me and trying to set me up with someone? All of you?"_

 _There was a moment of silence, "Deal!"_

 _Ayumi gave her the time and place and hung up the phone. Kagome sighed, she wasn't planning on going. Knowing the three of them, it was going to be a disaster she did not want to deal with._

 _Nonetheless, the priestess continued with her trek home. It was rather late and beginning to rain. She wanted to do nothing but go home and sleep._

 _As she rounded the corner she quite literally ran into someone, nearly falling flat on her butt. Arms shot out and stopped her mid-fall._

 _Her blue eyes met the shades of a young man._

" _Ah, I'm sorry about that…" she said softly as he carefully brought her back to her feet and removed his hands from her._

" _It's alright," the man smiled at her. At that point, the rain began to pound on the two of them. They took shelter in a small bus stop that shielded them from the rain._

 _There was an awkward silence as they just stood beside each other. She kept her eyes locked on the rain pounding on the pavement outside their small haven._

" _Kotaro Tatsumi," he finally said, holding out a hand._

" _K... Kagome Higurashi," she reached out and shook his large hand. She sensed something strange about this man, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what. She decided to brush it off._

 _They made small talk until the rain let up. "It was a pleasure, Ms. Higurashi," he nodded his head at her and stepped away to leave. Instinctively, her hand shot out and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket._

" _U-Um, I…" she blushed and looked away and quickly released his coat._

 _He smiled and stepped in front of her. He dug in his pocket and produced a marker. He uncapped the marker and gently took a hold of her hand. Her eyes never left his face. She wanted to see past the sunglasses he wore but found she was unable to._

 _Then he dropped her hand, turned, and left. She blinked and looked at the writing on her hand._

 _XXX - XXX- XXXX - Kotaru Tatsumi ;)_

 _When she got home, she threw herself on her bed and giggled into her pillow like a school girl._

 **xXx**

Kagome smiled at the memory. After that encounter, they had gone on a few dates and he asked her out. And here she was, a year later.

She wanted to text him and ask where he was but decided against it. "Men, they're all the same," she mumbled as she scrolled through her news feed. Lately, an idol group named Franchouchou had begun to gain popularity. She liked their music, but she wasn't a die-hard fan.

The ding of the door and the footsteps quickly approaching her reminded her of her position. Her beloved boyfriend slid in the seat across from her. Neither spoke for a moment.

"You're late," she didn't even try to hide her annoyance.

"I-" "I don't want your bullshit excuses," she snapped, cutting him off. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "If there's another woman, I would appreciate it if you told me rather than lead me on."

His mouth dropped slightly, "N-No, that's not-" "There you are!"

Another voice rang through the almost empty cafe. Kagome looked up to meet a beautiful woman with light brown hair brought up in a bow like-shape on the top of her head and two long strands of her hair hung over her shoulders. She wore a kimono-like outfit, the top of it an orange and white checkered pattern, a purple collar and a forest green skirt.

"You rushed away so quickly," she smiled at him. Her eyes landed on Kagome, "Oh, am I interrupting?"

"No. I was just leaving." Kagome gathered her things, fighting the tears as she walked out the door, ignoring his calls.

Yugiri had never seen him this way before. "Oh my," she mumbled, "Well?" She looked at him as he looked at her. She assumed he was giving her a questioning look. Without warning, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"You fool!" she glared at him, "Go after her before its too late!"

And he was gone, running after Kagome in the pouring rain. He was quick to catch up to her. "Kagome!" He lunged forward and grab ahold of her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Let me go," she whispered

"No!"

"Let me go!" she yelled, tugging forcibly at her wrist.

"I'll never abandon you!" he suddenly yelled, her blue eyes grew wide as he tugged her forward into his chest, his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace despite the cold raindrops. "She wasn't who you thought," he whispered into her hair.

"Who was she?" Kagome asked softly.

"I'll show you," from stepped back from her and produced a blindfold and motioned for her to turn around. Kagome gave him a funny look, but did so and allowed him to blindfold her, "We're not far."

They walked through the pouring rain with him leading her through the streets, neither of them caring that they were soaked. It wasn't long before she was stepping into a house. He continued to lead her through it.

"Stay here."

"Not like I have much of a choice," she mumbled.

He introduced her to the idol group, Franchouchou. They weren't just any idol group, they were a zombie idol group. It had taken a minute for her to process this information and the other anxiously waited.

"I see," she crossed her arms and nodded, "So that woman at the cafe is also part of this group?" Kotaro nodded, "And she meant you left quickly after a show?" He nodded once again.

Kagome turned and glared at him and for the second time that night, he felt the sting of a woman's hand connecting with the side of his face, except, Kagome hit much harder, "Next time tell me about something like this instead of making up lame excuses! I thought you were seeing another woman!"

"Wait!" the blonde girl, Saki, spoke up, "Shades, has a girlfriend!"

"Yes!" Kotaro jumped up and grinned at the shocked group of girls, "This is Kagome Higurashi, my girlfriend!" He slung an arm around the priestess.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome grinned at the group.

She had quickly become friends with them and gave them pointers on what they could improve on in their performance.

"You want me to come to their upcoming concert?" Kagome adjusted the phone as she walked through the house. "I mean, I don't mind, but why are you suddenly asking?"

"..."

"A special performance?"

"..."

"I don't see why not."

"..."

"Two days from now, got it. See you then!" The line ended and she skipped through the house. She had never been to one of their concerts and was excited to attend this special one.

Two days quickly passed and Kagome found herself in the front of a large crowd. She smiled up at the girls as they performed their songs. She had to say, she was impressed.

As the show ended, Kotaro came onto the stage, "I am Kotaro Tatsumi!" he yelled in the microphone, "It would please me if my beautiful girlfriend were to come up onto the stage with me!" He held out his hand to her and smiled.

Kagome blinked but made her way onto the stage. She was a little anxious being put in the spotlight. "Kotaro, what's going on."

"Kagome, you've been with me for almost 2 years and I know you have no problem making a scene or telling me no in public." Kagome smiled, "However, I believe it is time I do this."

"What's shades plan on doing?" Saki whispered to the other girls. They all shrugged their shoulders and intently watched the scene.

Kotaro took her hand in his, "You know I'd never abandon you, no matter what. When we first met, it was like love at first sight and I didn't want this feeling to ever fade away. Tonight, here in front of everyone," Kotaro pulled out a small black box from his pocket and kneeled on one knee. Gasps from all around were heard and Kagome brought a hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes, "I ask you this; Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

The tears streamed down her face as she launched herself into his arms crying and repeating yes over and over again. When she released him, he slipped the ring onto her finger and dipped her into a kiss with the crow cheering all around them.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/n:

Zombieland Saga is still rather new, not even a year old yet and I know Kotaro was OOC, but I ship them. I ship Kagome with everyone but Inuyasha.

Sorry not sorry.

If you haven't seen Zombieland Saga, it's amazing. I enjoyed every episode.

For those who read my stories, I apologize. I'm a slacker. But I am working on another chapter of Detective and the Priestess.

Please be patient with me.

-Ryuzaki


End file.
